fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
House Hoare
House Hoare of Orkmont is an extinct noble house of the Iron Islands. Their sigil was per saltire: two heavy silver chains crossing between (clockwise) a gold longship on black, a dark green pine on white, a cluster of red grapes on gold, and a black raven flying in a blue sky. The sigil of House Hoare represents the lands they controlled during their time as Kings: the gold longship for the Iron Islands, the dark green pine for the forests of Bear Island, the red grapes for the wineries of the Arbor and the black raven for the Maesters of Oldtown House Hoare were descendants of the Andal invanders that swept the Iron Islands some 2000 years ago. After the extinction of House Greyiron, the family took their seat on the small island of Orkmont, and eventually grew in power to seize the Seastone Chair and take control of all the Iron Islands. Under King Qhored I Hoare, he'd proclaimed to the ironborn, that they could claim "wherever men can smellsalt water or hear the crash of waves". The ironborn being experienced reavers and warriors, were than able to expand the their kingdom from Bear Island to Arbor. But over the next hundred years, house Hoare would gradually disminsh in strength and much of their land taken. Losing Bear Island to King Rodirk Stark in a wrestling match, leaving the iron born to the Iron Isle. More than fifty years before Aegon's conquest, King Harwyn Hoare invaded the Riverlands, seizing control of the entire region from Arrec Durrandon, the Storm King. His grandson Harren the Black consolidated control of the Riverlands and built a vast and imposing new castle on Gods Eye he called Harrenhal. Unfortunately for Harren, it was completed on the same day that Aegon the Conqueror landed his troops - and his dragons - on the coast of Westeros. When Aegon called upon Harren to surrender after defeating his armies and winning an alliance with most of the native Riverland houses, Harren refused and hid behind the tallest tower walls of his castle, with his sons. Aegon's dragons were unimpressed by his defences and razed the castle, burning him, his sons and the other castle defenders alive. While house Hoare main branch was extinguished, Harren the Black's unnamed brother, remained at the wall as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch while his brother burnt at Harrenhal. A bandit called Harren the Red claimed to be Harren the Black's grandson and caused trouble on the Riverlands, even killing Aenys Targaryen's Hand Alyn Stokeworth, only for the Red to be killed by Stokeworth's squire. The family still survives in female line in House Volmark. Aegon chased the ironborn out of the Riverlands and back to the Iron Islands, where they submitted to his authority, choosing Lord Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke as their new overlord. Historical Hoare characters * King Harrag Hoare, Hoare king raised by a Kingsmoot. ** Ravos Hoare, known as Ravos the Raper. His son *** Erich Hoare, known as Erich the Eagle. Harrag's grandson. * King Qhored I Hoare, the greatest Hoare king. * King Harras Hoare, known as Harras Stump-hand. Won his kingdom in the finger dance. * King Wulfgar Hoare, known as Wulfgar the Widowmaker. ** King Horgan Hoare, known as Horgan Priestkiller. His great-grandson. * King Fergon Hoare, known as Fergon the Fierce. * King Othgar Hoare, known as Othgar the Soulless. * King Othgar Hoare, known as Othgar the Demonlover. * King Craghorn Hoare, known as Craghorn of the Red Smile. * King Harmund I Hoare, known as Harmund the Host. ** King Harmund II Hoare, known as Harmund the Haggler. *** King Harmund III Hoare, known as Harmund the Handsome. *** King Hagon Hoare, known as Hagon the Heartless. * King Qhorwyn Hoare, known as Qhorwyn the Cunning. ** Prince Harlan Hoare, his middle son. ** King Harwyn Hoare, known as Harwyn Hardhand. His youngest son. *** King Halleck Hoare, his son. **** King Harren Hoare, his son. The last Hoare king. ***** Harren the Red, claimed to be his grandson. **** Lord Commander Hoare, Harren's brother who commanded the Night's Watch. ** Younger sister of Harwyn. Grandmother of Lord Qhorin Volmark. Category:Extinct Houses Category:House Hoare Category:Noble Houses Category:Royal Houses